A Navy Wolf
by Wolfie231
Summary: When a werewolf kills a family secret comes to light the team finds out about what goes bump in the night and how to deal with it


Ch.1

Note this is my first werewolf story if I mess up on any part of the werewolf

{Gibbs}

It was a quit rely morning as I work on my boat then my phone rang "hay boss there a body has shown up in Dismal Swamp state park ducky already there waiting" tony said I sighed "fine I will be there as fast as I can" I said then went up stars to change my closes. It took about an hour to get to the crime scene tony come up to me "tell me what we got" I said as I tuck a drink from my coffee I could not shack the feeling that we were being watch "the victim is 35 white male brunette around five foot six" he said as we walk "McGee is tacking photo Ziva to talking to the person who called it in and I will bag and tag" he said then went off to gather evidence "ah good to see Gibbs" ducky said "so ducky what do we have" I ask walking over to the body "well it look like a dog mauling" ducky said "well then why where we celled" I ask "why this why my dear Jethro" ducky said as he left the victim's shirt to reveal four deep cuts that where 4x2 inches incision I lean closer "those look like knife wound ducky" I said "and there this blunt force trauma to the temporal lobe on the right side" ducky said "so what kill him" I ask "I will know more when to get him to autopsy" Ducky said "so what time of death" I ask him as he pulled out the liver probe "well it is hard to say with haft of his liver my guess at least 6 hours ago" Ducky said I just nodded then I went over to where Ziva was "tell what the statement" I said to Ziva "well the witness said she that she was walking when she come across the body" Ziva said "ok anything else" I ask "well there was some calls that there was a big dog like thing in the park last night and the same people said that something was howling to" she said then I walk back to where the body to look around then I notice some prints with a small blood trail they look like paw prints but they were too long to be an any dog I know of "McGee get over here" I yelled of cores he came running "there a blood trail and what look like some type of trail" I said "so tack some pictures then make some molds" McGee ask "well you think" I said in a sarcastic tone "right boss" he said then went to work.

{NCIS HQ}

It was about hour when my team and I gather all the evidence and went back to HQ. Then I went down to autopsy "oh Jethro good time as all ways" Ducky said "I tack it you found something" I said "yes I found somewhat look like hair" Ducky said as he pulled three short black hairs "so do you know what kill him" I ask walking over to the X-rays "well it look like it be the head trauma and his heart give out by the look of it they happen around the same time so I can't rely be sure what killed him" Ducky said "can you tell why his heart given out" I ask "well I sent blood samples up to Abby it could be a number of things" Ducky said I nodded "and there something more unusual" he said " and what is that Ducky" I ask "well he is misting some of his organs like his kidneys, a lug, a pieces of his liver it looks like something rip them out of him" he said "so you are saying that something that out there ripped organs out of people" I ask " then head towards the door "give Abby my regards" Ducky said as I left.

I went grab a caf-pow for Abby then went to her lab "hi Abby got any thing for me" I ask "well the test on the hair should be back soon" Abby said as I hand her the caf-pow "is that all Abby" I said "Gibbs of course that not all" she said "those prints you tolled McGee to cass I manig to match them" she said "and" I said "well there are canis lupus pambasileus" she said "so their wolf prinst" I said "well interior Alaskan wolf to be sucifick and big ones at that" she said then there was a ding so she check it out "that just weird" she said "what is Abby" I said "well the hair came back unknown" she said I saw I big smile came arose her face I know what she was thinking "no Abby it not a werewolf" I said "but Gibbs came on it would explain how he got maul and the big wolf print and the DNA" she said as she start to bounce up and down I growled at her then I said "Abby werewolf are not real" she just pout at me "have you run the blood form are petty officer yet" I ask she sighed "yes I did there was no drugs but there a high level of adrenaline that might of case his heart to give out" she said "thanks Abbs" I said as I left. The day went on we did not get many leads and Abby told everyone on my team that she thinks it a werewolf.

{At the bull pit}

As I got off the bull pit Tony was saying something about a bat, a rabid dog and a rabbit and how my bit is worse than it "and what do you mean by that DiNozzo" I said as I stood behind him "well nothing boss I am just saying that you can tack on anything that all" he said "so what can you tell me" I ask Tony was the first to speak "well petty officer Belmont was going to a bar called The Wolf Den" he said then Ziva stared to talk " he was station at Norfolk he was in the K-9 unit as a dog trainer" she said as McGee pulled up the recede "what we can tell you so far that he had no enemies what so ever everyone like him and had problem what so ever" McGee said.

It was next night we got a call that there was a another attack so we rush to the sean when we got there it was a another petty officer I had a feeling that we were being watch agen I look around but I did not see anying then I hear growling my team and me move around ducky with are backs to gether and pull out your guns looking around for what making that nosic then we saw a pair of red glowing eye form the bushis that was facing me then what look like a big interior alaskan wolf came out it look over my team like it was look for wich one is the weaks one to attack that couse me to growl at it. It ears flick forward at me then it look at me and smile if you can call it a smile then it chage at me I moved out of the way but it nail me with it claws and shot at it "get ducky to a save place" I told them so did my team tony and McGee grade ducky as Ziva keep an eye on the wolf and shot at it but miss then it move to attack me agen so I shot at it agen but this time it grade my upper arm in it jaws and dug it nails in me as it pin me to the ground so I shot it point blank in the lower right ribs and it let go and jump back then Ziva, tony, and McGee shot at it nailing it a couple of times then it run off Ducky run over to me where I lied "tony call a ablins" Ducky said wicth couse me to groun I hate hosibles and Ducky knows it to my hoal team know that. It was a little late when I heard the ambulance come of cores I was going in and out of consciousness form lack of blood then I fell asleep when the pairaments put me in the gurney.


End file.
